offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Prinplup14
Prinplup14 (otherwise commonly known as Enzo in most videos and appearances) is one of Starman3's good friends. He has appeared in alot of videos, such as Starman3's videos and MarioMario54321's Moon World (along with other vids). He has a big rivalry with characters like Enzour and a sort-of enemy relationship with Troll Boo. Appearances as a Character Into the Fourth Dimension In this series, he merely collected a D-Star for the progression of the series' count of the stars. Super Mario 64 Bloopers In Starman3's bloopers, he made his first debut in episode 39, part 1, where he is supposedly killed during the fight betweens the doppels, but is brought back much later. During Blooper 40, he hangs around the beginning of the fight, but later doesn't participate due to Troll Boo's antics affecting him so. He appears in the beginning of Blooper 41, being ordered around by Mario, and gets offended and hypocritizes Mario for calling Italians stupid. He next appears in Blooper 42, where he runs away from Fawn because she has pink on her and he doesn't like it. In Blooper 43, he questions Starman3 about Mario and Luigi the first night they are arguing. In Blooper 44, he meets Enzour and they spark a small rivalry with the Boos from their respective dimensions. Enzo loses this rivalry. In Blooper 45, he was making a remix before the power shut off. He only says this when he's out with the rest and doesn't play much of a role for the episode. SM64 Adventures He makes a major appearance in episode 4 where he is captured by Troll Boo for mere enjoyment of the ghouls and is saved by Pink and Jinda. He also tells them to come again on Halloween when they almost have to go. He makes an appearance in the outtakes of episode 5, where he makes a pun when the scene doesn't play right. Super Mario: Eternal Night In this series, he fights MM761, Fawn and Jbro, possessed by possibly Malefor. When the allies of Enzo's possessed form are defeated, he remains, and ready to fight more. The Moon World He appeared as a main protagonist in this series. He even appears in the pre-video "The Return of the Rainbowtastic Lunar Eclipse." In this series, he questions some things, as well as having slightly more interactions with other main characters. Depending on the viewpoint of the watcher, if Starman3 is possessed by the spirit Invort, Enzo saves him from corruption. Enzo himself gets corrupted at Star Climb by Balgar, who tests him to see if his team is ready to fight them. He is saved by Captain64000. Enzo also fights his spirit at the end like everybody else. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He is first seen when Pink returns to the castle and worries about Starman3 being gone. He agrees to saving everybody after MarioMario54321 tells everyone that they can do it. He is next seen running down the stairs to the basement when Starman3 does return. After Matt is saved and Pink is walking her, he confronts her about Starman3, wondering if she thought he was acting strange before all this happened. She agrees, but says she'd rather deal with this and then the normalities. Enzo runs off, saying he'll prepare for saving somebody, Pink wishing him luck. He was later seen saving The2Hunters, Royalomg and Isidro54321. He explained the events to T2H shortly before going up to the top floor. He was seen at the top floor talking after characters were in missions. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand He first first introduced as a member Starman3 recruited to help the group fight while DBZK5 was down. He and Fawn then defended the castle at a point. Not much else has been seen yet. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land He makes a minor appearance here when Troll Boo returns, he is assumed to be captured like in episode 4 of SM64 Adventures, but he is there, and kicks Royal away for not noticing his pants have always been blue (Royal assumes it's from Troll Boo's doing). Back to the Fourth Dimension He appears as one of the main protagonists. He understands few things about the first adventure, since he collected a D-Star only, then. He is very attached to the mission, but doesn't seem to do much in the series as of yet. Appearances as a User Super Mario Randomness His first appearance is in episode 2, where he chases SM3 for getting Mario Party 9 early. He next appears in episode 8, where he struggles getting onto the clock and then has trouble getting inside where he gets stuck, but is wrong. Skype Randomness Skits He has been in episodes 6-9. In Skype Randomness Skits, he's usually random and high-pitched, only joking with the situation. Skype Conversation Battles He first appeared in episode 1 laughing in the background. He started to participate around episodes 2 and 3. In number 7, his next appearance, he was laughing and joking around with the others. In episode 10, he accepted Starman3's pun challenge. In episode 12 he mostly reacted to what the others were doing in the background, and also argued with Matt at points. Roblox Goes Crazy Since Roblox Goes Crazy 13, Enzo has had many appearances in most Roblox Goes Crazy episodes. He usually comes up with alot of idea,s and laughs at them when they're being made, or makes jokes that fit the situation in his eyes. Super Mario Shorts Enzo makes his debut appearance in episode 4, where he is owned by Royal. He next appears in episode 5 asking for a chainsaw off Royal and then proceeds to own Beatmax not before Cdrom asks him what he is doing with it, as he (Enzo) flashes Cdrom a scary look. Episode 7 shows Enzo being kicked by a football for his birthday, as he says he hates Royal. He next appeared in episode 10. In this episode, he wonders what Royal's been doing, as the events of it progress, he suggests they run. Special "Other" Videos Specials and Subscriber Videos Pink's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, Enzo is only mentioned but never seen. He is mentioned by Cooolboy, and Pink. Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, he was at Jolly Roger Bay with some of the others after Jinda arrived with Branden. He participated in the music video that was made later. Starman3's Christmas Special 2 Enzo and Pichi go on about things, eventually having fights upstairs to which Starman3 can hear. Eventually it stops and it calms down. Starman3's Christmas Special 3 Enzo is inside when the gift hunt is announced. Once it finishes, he participates in singing Jingle Bells with everyone. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he is first seen talking to Troll Boo and then JD, who arrives shortly after. He is not seen after that. Pink's New Year Special In this video, he ends up being surprised 2013 went so quickly. Super Mario 64 Mini-Bloopers: 2D Trouble Enzo reacts to the 2DS saying he doesn't like it along with various YTR members. He joins the others near the end when they ambush Mario for getting the system. Subscriber Videos In his subscriber videos, he's usually happy for the others' success. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max Enzo appears in many many skits in this video. Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Enzour Star World counterpart: Enstar Category:Youtube Ranger Members